Garaga
is an inhabitant of the Ryūchi Cave, and the former personal summon of Boruto Uzumaki. Background When he was young, Garaga entered into a summoning contract with a shinobi. In one of their battles, his summoner wanted to retreat, but Garaga wanted to keep on fighting, so the summoner betrayed him, attacking him with Lightning Release, which blinded his right eye. Since then, he became so violent that even the other snakes avoid him, prompting the White Snake Sage to consider him a nuisance. Personality Garaga is a very dangerous snake, prone to major violent outbursts. He outright declares his hatred of humans and any who gets in his way, showing a very short-tempered and irritable nature. His dark and aggressive nature stems from the betrayal of his former summoner. From this he believes that trust is a foolish concept, declaring that people only earn others' trust to use them. He is also shown very proud of his abilities, hating when anyone looks down on him. As Garaga watched Boruto's relentless pursuit to save his friends, even when it seemed to be a true betrayal from the latter, and finally succeed, Garaga became inspired by the boy. Returning back to much of his previous viewpoint of trusting others, he decided to help Boruto as an ally, albeit with his gruff attitude while still viewing Boruto as weak and someone who easily gets in the way. Appearance Garaga is a massive snake. He is coloured red, and has black rings running down intervals on his body. He has a pronounced forehead with a single left eye while the right is scarred over. He also developed a reverse scale, a jewel-like scale under his jaw which is a rare trait only developed by the most aggressive of snakes. Abilities Garaga is a massive and powerful snake, able to fend off multiple shinobi and even a fellow giant snake all at once. Due to his size and strength, Garaga can coil himself around his target, immobilising them. He also spits venom that is able to petrify victims moments after contact, an ability which Aoda links to Garaga's reverse scale.Boruto episode 77 He is able to camouflage himself into his surroundings to go unseen. Like many snakes, Garaga is able to detect others by their heat signature even in darkness. New Era Mitsuki's Disappearance Arc Garaga attacked Boruto, Sarada, Shikadai, Inojin, and Chōchō when the Konoha genin were requested by the White Snake Sage to take his reverse scale, but was interrupted by Aoda. After his battle against Aoda, he swore to kill any human that comes near him no matter who they are. Ultimately, the genin and Aoda attempted to subdue Garaga long enough to obtain his Reverse Scale, only for Garaga to petrify Chōchō to escape and Aoda left too battered to keep fighting. Garaga returned to his personal feeding grounds. In it, Garaga had the advantage as he could camouflage himself to the surroundings and see his foes in the dark through their heat. Taking advantage of Inojin's drawings having no heat, they were able to distract the snake long enough for Boruto to reach the Reverse Scale. In that moment, Boruto connected with Garaga's mental plane, seeing into his sorrowful past of betrayal from his former summoner. As the two talked about the value of trust, Boruto insisted that Mitsuki was indeed his friend. Garaga scoffed at such a notion, wishing he could be there to watch Boruto's hopes crushed. Ultimately, Boruto chose not to take the scale. Instead he made a deal; Garaga would enter a summoning contract with him to see Mitsuki himself. Then, if Mitsuki was brought back, Garaga would acknowledge Boruto as his equal, but if Mitsuki did betray Boruto, the snake could eat Boruto. Intrigued by Boruto's determination, Garaga accepted the terms. After Chōchō was restored, they returned to the White Snake Sage. There, Boruto summoned Garaga before her, technically upholding his promise of bringing her the Reverse Scale. Later, when Boruto and Sarada were struggling against Sekiei's Explosive Clay, Boruto summoned Garaga to aid him. Despite this, Garaga refused to help as the fight didn't concern him. Instead, he watched in amusement at Boruto's struggle. Garaga said he would help if Boruto offered himself as an underling to the snake. Boruto however told him to get lost, finding him useless. Annoyed to be looked down upon by anyone, Garaga decided to show his might by attacking Sekiei. As the artificial being suddenly lost his strength to fight, Boruto moved in to finish Sekiei, only for Mitsuki to rescue the foe, leaving Garaga intrigued by the new development. Mitsuki made his intentions clear as he chose to leave with the enemy and even attacked Boruto before doing so, making Garaga laugh at Boruto's struggles. As Boruto drifted into unconsciousness, he began dreaming about the village as though Mitsuki never left. Garaga appeared in Boruto's dream to snap him out of his fantasy, eager to collect on the bet between them. As Boruto realised the truth of his situation, he insisted that he isn't done yet. Garaga insisted that Boruto is fooling himself by avoiding the truth of the situation. Garaga's words resonated with him. But rather than accept Garaga's views, it only invigorated him to find Mitsuki, as Boruto insisted that he had to learn the truth. Seeing that the resolve in Boruto's eyes was as strong as ever, Garaga decided to hold off for the moment. Later, when Mitsuki revealed that he had faked his betrayal in order to destroy the enemies' plan from within, Boruto and Sarada were pinned down by Kirara's giant Akuta. Boruto summoned Garaga to help. Having witnessed what happened and acknowledging that Boruto won the bet, he decided to fight on Boruto's behalf. As the giant Akuta proved too powerful for Garaga alone, Boruto jumped on the snake's head to fight alongside him. Together, they were able to destroy the Akuta. Later, deciding it was time to end their contract as it was made on the grounds of uncovering the truth about Mitsuki, Garaga approached Boruto in his subconscious to bid him goodbye. Boruto thanked the snake for the short time they had together, while Garaga stubbornly still called Boruto an annoying child. Trivia * His name likely comes from , a Japanese soundword for "rattling" that is also found in the name of the . References ru:Гарага pt-br:Garaga